1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drilling apparatus for introducing a drilling element into the soil comprising a rotary drive, which is supported on a mast for introducing the drilling element arranged rotatably and slidably on the mast, and a turning device having a collet that can be turned by means of at least one operating cylinder.
The invention further relates to a method for introducing a drilling element into the soil, wherein the drilling element is set into rotation by means of a rotary drive and slid along a mast.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art a variety of soil drilling machines is known which are especially employed in specialist foundation engineering for foundation measures. With these drilling machines a drill hole can either be produced by means of a drilling tool, with the hole being then filled with concrete for example in order to produce a foundation pile. Furthermore, with a drilling apparatus a screw anchor or a bored pile with a screw tip can also be screwed directly into the soil. Especially in the latter case relatively high torques may be required for great pile lengths in order to screw the pile into the soil.
The drive of the drilling apparatus is to be designed according to the maximum torque to be expected, for which reason the drive constitutes a major cost factor in a drilling apparatus.
To produce cased drillings, drilling apparatuses are known which are additionally provided with a casing machine that serves to screw in the supporting casings. Such casing machines have a collet which can be turned through operating cylinders.